


Mortal Kombat

by WeirdKids



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fatality, Hella, Humor, Mortal Kombat, Violence, ready for the mosh pit shaka brah, wowser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4945393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdKids/pseuds/WeirdKids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here is a fun, little one shot of Pricefield playing Mortal Kombat. Enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mortal Kombat

**Author's Note:**

> The suspense of the wait to Episode 5 is killing me, so my brain is full of nothing but Life Is Strange. Instead of keeping this idea in my head... I decided to type it out and let people look at it. If they want to.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: CHEESY SLANG. ALL OVER. Also, extreme Mortal Kombat violence.

"Is this what you bought with the money you owed Frank?" Max pointed at the unopened box sitting on Chloe's bedroom floor.

Instead of answering the camera wielding hipster, Chloe just took a pocket knife to the box. She then pressed the metal into the cardboard, and upon breaking the surface slit it open with a strong, downwards motion. All right. That took care of the middle part. Two more sides to go.

"Goddamn. Why the fuck do they make it so hard to open your own shit?" She let out with a huff, trying to slice through annoyingly durable packing tape.

Max, being a big snoop, wanted her question answered. "Chloooooe. How did you afford a freakin' Xbox One?"

"Okay, okay, Jesus. Yeah, I spent some of what I owed on it. I needed it before the new dope ass Tomb Raider comes out." She tried to sound casual about it so Max would just chill.

Chloe took the Xbox out of the box and set it on the floor. Trying to be helpful, Max retrieved all the cords out of the box and put them by the Xbox One. It took just a few seconds to realize the problem they would run into.

"Uhh...dude, you need a flatscreen tv. We've gotta connect this via HDMI cable."

Chloe smirked and walked to her closet door, and she motioned for the brunette to come over.

"Already got that covered, man. Got the tv from the living room, and I gave them my good ol' piece of crap"

Max scoffed, "Oh yeah, they are gonna love that."

"Nah, it's good. They are both too busy to even give a shit."

She couldn't really argue with Chloe's logic, so she just helped her with the set up.

About 10 minutes later, the duo was convinced they had everything set up properly. To both of their anguish, they had to wait another 20 minutes for the Xbox One to set itself up. Then, finally, the screen where you could either create a gamertag or sign in popped up. Chloe signed into her gamertag, then picked her background color. Max rolled her eyes upon reading it.

"Are you fucking kidding me, helladankMLG420? That's so bad!"

Chloe chuckled and put her hands behind her head. "Oh yeah? Let's see you make a better one, hippie!"

She held out the controller for Max to take. Said girl snatched it up and smiled, "Challenge accepted!"

The girls found themselves staring at Max's gamertag:"MaxDaTimeWizard". (Since Super Max was taken.)

"That's hella nerdy, Maximillion Pegasus." She looked like she was gonna burst into a full blown laughter. She loved the name at the same time. She kinda thought it was cute.

Max shoved her playfully. "Yeah, you are one to talk! You just dropped a Yugioh reference!"

The blue haired girl grinned and pushed the other girl back. "Only 'cause your gamertag reminded me of a card."

"Alright, fair point. We are both major nerds." She ceded.

They met each others' eyes for a brief moment and it was like they were leaking hues of happiness, letting the other absorb the vibrancy through the pores of their skin.

The hipster was the first to break the trance. "So, uh, you got any games?"

Chloe grinned and pulled out a game from her jacket. She held it up in the air and shouted, "MORTAAAL KOMBAAAAT!"

The other girl face palmed and giggled. "Oh my god. I love you."

In response, Chloe raised her eyebrow flirtatiously and said, "Yeah, baby, I know."

Max shook her head with a smile and watched her insert the disc into the console.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?! I HAVE TO WAIT FOR IT TO INSTALL! FUCK THIS BULLSHIT, MANG!"

"Top kek." The nerdy, hipster girl added.

"No, no, dude. You did not just say that out loud."

Enough time had passed so that game was ready to start. When she saw that, Chloe smashed the A button. Moments later they were at the menu screen. Chloe navigated them to the 2 player versus screen. They both took a moment to examine all the fighters.

Chloe turned to Max, "I'm claiming Cassie Cage! She's fucking bad ass!"

She pressed A, then chose the Hollywood variant. Seeing sun glasses on Cassie, the punk exclaimed, "OH FUCK YEAH!"

Max observed Chloe and her antics with adoration. "Alright. I'm going with a classic. Raiden!"

"Makes sense. He did some Butterfly Effect shit at the beginning of Mortal Kombat 9."

Nodding her head in agreement, Max took a moment to consider which variant she wanted. She finally went with Thunder God.

"Get ready to lose, hippie."

"No, you get ready to lose, Shaka Brah."

Chloe lifelessly looked at Max. With a sigh she said, "I thought we agreed you would never say that again?"

Just as the other girl was going to respond with something witty their fighters decided to do the bickering for them.

Raiden came down in a flash of blue. Cassie Cage walked slowly as she took out her earbuds and put them away.

"Help me conjure green energy, okay?"

The Thunder God let his body surge with lightning. "You have not your father's gift."

Cassie raised her eyebrows and with a little hurt in her voice she spoke, "You kinda suck as a mentor."

Chloe paused the game to look at the move list. She definitely was going to tag the Nut Kracker. After she felt confident enough, she let Max do the same.

"You know, Chloe, Cassie kind of has your voice."

Chloe's eyes widened. "I know! It's hella weird!"

Max shrugged, "I guess it is your destiny to play her. You ready for a beatdown?"

The punk looked at her with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Game on!"

Upon the brunette un-pausing the game, the announcer began to speak with a resounding voice. "ROUND ONE. FIGHT!"

Chloe started to come at Max fast. She got into a momentum and kept knocking her to the ground, then juggling her opponent in the air with continuous punches. Max tried to fight back with a combo breaker but the round was already over. Chloe got way too many combos in.

"Haha! NOOB!" The blue haired girl stuck her tongue out.

"Oh haha, just you wait. A storm is heading your way!" Max was already formulating her new attack plan.

"Wow. That was so cheesy."

"Shut up."

Their banter was broken by the announcer. "ROUND 2. FIGHT!"

Before Chloe could do anything, Max hit her with an Electric Fly. After that Max pulled off an X-Ray. After watching Raiden force Cassie to the sky and back, they cringed at him cracking her spine. After poor Cassie got up, Max continued her assault with ridiculous air juggles. When she was able to, Chloe got a few good combos in but Max grabbed her (dealing serious damage). That round was over.

"Okay, Super-Max. I can respect that." Chloe didn't show it but she was getting worried. Her heart was pounding. One round left. Chloe liked to win and she knew she had a good chance of losing if she didn't pour the pressure on Max.

"FINAL ROUND. FIGHT!"

This round wasn't going much better for Cassie and Chloe, as Max started the round off with a 5 hit combo, then followed it up with Electrocute. After taking way too much damage, the losing girl decided she would have to resort to dirty tactics. A surreptitious grin spread across her face. Just as the hipster was in the zone, the punk leaned over and kissed her on the lips.

"Wha-CHLOE! I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE DOING!" Max boomed angrily. She pushed away the other girl and re-established a firm grip on her controller.

"Oh? What's that, Caulfield?" said Chloe as she, poorly, feigned innocence.

Her resolve only strengthened by the girl's cheating, the brunette tapped both triggers to execute a game winning X-Ray.

"NOOoooOOOO!" The losing cheater cried out.

"Do not provoke a god." Max, poorly, mimicked Raiden.

Once she finished having her spine broken, again, Cassie was stumbling around waiting to be defeated.

The famous line of "FINISH HER!" was reverberated through the room.

"You know what? Just because you cheated, I am going to do a fatality."

"NO PLEASE! SPARE CASSIE!" The losing girl pleaded.

It was too late. Max had executed the sequence of buttons to initiate Raiden's "Bug Eyes" fatality.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!" Both girls yelled out in disgust and horror, well Chloe was impressed, as Raiden electrocuted Cassie's eyes out of their sockets.

"That was so gnarly!"

Not knowing how to respond to Max's surfer slang, Chloe nodded her head in agreement and muttered out, "Hella."

The announcer caused them to look back at the screen. "Raiden wins. FATALITY."

The filthy cheater turned to say something but was interrupted by a set of lips on hers. Although shocked, she returned the kiss with vigor.

Breaking apart, she gave Max her famous Chloe Price smirk. "What was all that about?"

The other girl would have blushed if they were in an anime. "Even though you are a cheater, I still love you."

"Damn! I should cheat more often!"

Max lightly punched her and rolled her eyes. "Shut up, dork." This caused them to laugh in sync.

"I love you too, ya big camera nerd." They exchanged happy glances.

After a comfortable silence, Chloe perked up. "Rematch?"

With a smug look Max remarked, "Hell yeah! You're going down, Price!"

"Oooh la la, Caulfield!" She drew out as she waggled her eyebrows, which elicited a groan from Max. 

"Oh my god."


End file.
